The Return Of Deception
by Anniepopokios
Summary: After the Departure of Gin Ichimaru, Kira is literally wanting to kill himself, but can a black haired girl with deep eyes and a sad smile help rebuild his shattered soul? Or is she just as evil as the ones who sent her?


**Author Note: Wow this started as a lame angsty one shot but I'm obviously taking it on as a full chaptered story! I got the idea while watching "The Pursuit of Happiness" (which is a touching movie by the moment, I loved it even though I didn't see all of it!) this was mixed with a few horror stories, and that's where this little terrible idea of my came up. Bascially this is my vent Fanfiction, a place where I just let it all out and don't really care what others think! I might be alittle OC sometimes but I'm not perfect. **

**I killed him description because I know reading all that is boring, so if this lacks description that that's why. Tell me if you like my new style of writing, It might even be a bit confusing to some though . I'll try better next chapter. Reviews are always loved and more characters and such will show up in further chapters and who knows what pairing I'll toss in therewink**

**I need a Beta if anyone is interested! **

**Fan fiction Name: **The Return of Deception

**Words: **2,121 words long! I think XD**  
Chapter: **Chapter 1, Why don't they care?

**Rating:** T For teens

**Warnings: **Hmmm… uber angstyness, self abuse cough coughlater cough cough and some well enjoyed violence

**Characters In Chapter: **Izuru Kira, mentions of Renji Abarai, Momo Hinamori and an OCC who is yet to have a name.

**Pairings: **None yet, and no, I'm not making the little OCC fall in love with Kira unless the public wills it! (I'm a slave to the public)

**Summary: **After the Departure of Gin Ichimaru, Kira is literally wanting to kill himself, but can a black haired girl with deep eyes help rebuild his shattered soul? Or will she just betray him like everyone else?

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT Own bleach, If I did it would be way too messed up O.O

**Dedication: **To a really awesome Fan fiction wrier named "Cloudy-days" but since I don't believe she reads Bleach Fanfiction she'll never even know I dedicated this to her! Oh well, it's the thought that counts This is also dedicate to my kitten Haku, bless his soul, rest in peace sniffle

**Chapter one**

**Why don't they care?**

The Mid December cold was the only thing that could have greeted anyone who decided to trudge outside in the black. The sky's stars had lost their luster tonight, shrouded by a thick blanket of darkness. The Ground glittered with snow, a thick white that crept over the whole of the valley. A few stray leaves fluttered in the distance, traveling with the frigid wind. It was cold, it was dark, and if you had decided to come walk here, you would have been labeled insane.

"_It's bad for your health to travel in such conditions!" _ He had those words imbedded deep into his head. Retsu Unohana would always say them, but they had never once been able to hinder his progress. He always' ended up doing the same thing, slamming the door and fleeing to the outside world. This was the only place where he didn't have to put up those walls. He didn't have to pretend to smile or tell someone he was okay.

"_Izuru you shouldn't shelter yourself from others the way you do! Me and Renji are worried!" _He winced and closed his eyes, imagining the hurt on her face. She surely hated him be now, rather he hated himself for the horrible pain he had caused her. That girl had been his friend, and he treated her like dirt.

"_You're such a wimp, suck it up and walk on!" _Renji's words had their own sting as well. He knew they were meant to be a funny jab, one that was supposed to get him going but they hurt none the less. In his state, jabs and orders weren't what he needed to heal himself.

The blond-haired Shinigami sat down in the snow, his legs dangling off the edge of a huge drop off. He looked down with curiosity, only to meet the raging waves below. Something about them almost seemed comforting, as though if he was to let them engulf him, part of him would feel better. He shook his head, knowing his on thoughts were rubbish. In fact, since these past few weeks, he'd started to believe that _he_ was rubbish himself. Or at least, that's what the others had made him believe.

He still could not get the words out of his head. The things he had heard his fellow Shinigami comrades muttering behind his back had been as painful as knives. He'd stumbled upon the group one day, hearing there voices and taking cover behind a door before anyone could notice him.

"_You know why Ichimaru-sama left him don't you? Because that loser was just too weak for anyone to want to take along! I beat ya one day in Hueco Mundo and he would totally crack!"_ Someone's voice he didn't recognize sneered from behind the wooden door.

"_That's mean; you shouldn't say things like that…"_ That voice he knew belonged to Momo and from the sound of it she was very cautious with choosing her words. Obviously this was a subject she did not like discussing. Kira bit his lower lip with frustration mixed with agony, wanting to silence their voices. Why did people think talking about him was so fun? Did they think he couldn't hear them? No, he knew they did it purposely, hoping to further his suffering.

They probably got some sort of sick pleasure out of this.

It was days like this when Izuru wasted his time, putting all his effort into training. Normally the small mach battles were between him and Renji since they had been such good friends. Of course it was these times when Izuru pushed himself over the limit, driven by anger fueled by his own self pity. He hated himself, and he vented it out with each slash of his Zanpakuto.

Afterwards, the realization of weakness and fatigue were enough to suffocate him. These days he got so worked up about everything that something so simple could be dangerous. His teeth gritted together, keeping the scream of rage at bay. He drew his knees to his chest, hugging them with his shaking arms. All the images in his head were so vivid that it was like watching a horror movie.

This deadly excuse for training had one day been brought too far when he had lost all control. He'd learned a long time ago that feeling anger and aggression hurt a lot less than anguish or sadness. However, this was not _always_ true.

He'd let himself go, and brought his weapon down, powered by his aggression and rage. He'd heard what sounded like a cry, laced with pain and confusion and suddenly his eyes grew wide. Crimson streaked across his blade and as he looked up he saw Renji staring at him with perplexed eyes. Neither said a word and Kira forced himself to avert his gaze from the wound that was now crawling down the man's shoulder. That was the last time he ever drew his Zanpakuto.

He'd hurt one of his friends and the guilt was enormous.

The snow fell upon his shoulders and he shivered from the frigid waves stinging the back of his neck. He needed to get back inside, but he didn't want to. Cold, Pain, he could deal with such trivial things, To him it didn't matter if his body hurt anymore because he could overcome it, but his soul had shattered, and the pieces were still being put back together.

The snow crunched under his sandals as he stood up, looking down into the dark water below. He could end it all right here…He wanted to end it…then why was he hesitating?! He cursed himself, hating the shame that came with hanging onto such a pathetic existence. He needed to die, then they would all he happy without him. He'd be done from their lives, never again to turn their smiles to frowns and rob them of their joy. They would be happy. Without _him_.

He could feel the cold wind, practically pushing him forward, edging him on, pleading for him to take the plunge. A huge lump was gathering in his throat, and his head was beginning to throb. Why was this so hard? His eyes were wide, and his breaths were coming out in short gasps.

_He couldn't do it, He was too much of a coward._

He cried in agony, crumbling to the ground. He hugged his shivering arms and dug his nails into them, so much that a feeling of warmth arose from the cold skin. Heat slid through his quaking fingers and stained the snow below him.

_I'm so pathetic! I can't do it! I can't end my own life! _

"Mister you shouldn't do that to yourself."

_What?_

Suddenly his eyes darted in the direction of the voice. He had not sensed anyone else's presence, how could someone have snuck up on him so easily? He tried to gulp down the large lump in his throat, only to end up coughing and choking. His eyes only grew wider as he looked over to see a figure standing only inches from that of his own. Part of him begged it was his captain, the only man that could have consoled him now, but that part was horribly disappointed.

It was a small looking girl. She looked at him with a pair of large, sad, blue orbs and her tiny figure was clothed in a pair of scraggy looking rags. Her black hair fell over her shoulders and a pair of thick bangs made it hard to see her pretty eyes. Something inside Kira screamed when he looked at this girl. Everything about her looked so sad and forlorn. She reminded him of a lost sheep, never to again be reunited with the flock. Dumbly, he reached out to her, only to watch her take a nervous step back.

"How?"

He needed to touch her, see if she was truly real and not just some figment from his shattered imagination. Was she was trick? Sent by some stupid Soul Reaper to torment him? No, something in those eyes looked too pure for trickery.

"Sir You're bl'bleeding…" She said lowly, her voice trembling as she took another hesitant step back. Did he look that scary? Her skin was so pale that he could barely see her exposed ankles in the snow and he could tell that her feet were without shoes. She looked so cold, so frightened… almost like a mirror image.

"I know," he told her, trying to muster a small smile to reassure her that he was not dangerous, "How did you get out here? I'm not going to hurt you." Those words seemed to be enough ,for she took a step forward, nearly stumbling as she did so. His slender fingers curled around a lock of charcoal and he was bewildered to find it real. This girl was no mirage.

"I was ju-just trying to find a pl-place to stay." She stuttering nervously as though she expected him to hit her. Had this girl been abused? What was she doing so close to the Shinigami borders?

"You mean you have no home?" She shook her head, biting her lower lip as she did so. From the way she looked, she couldn't be over 12 or maybe even 13 but defiantly not over. How could someone abandon a girl with such a pretty face? How could they stand the guilt of leaving her behind? Or maybe it had not been done on purpose.

"Would you like a place to stay?" He asked, his voice as shaky as hers. What was he doing?! He couldn't possibly! But he just had. She looked so lonely and pitiful, he couldn't turn her down. The girl nodded, still having a nervous look on her face. Doubt was in her eyes, probably from being alone stumbling around in the snow for so long.

Offering his hand again, he girl placed one shaking fist in his and was suddenly pulled forward. Izuru rose to his feet, dragging her in the direction of the Shinigami Headquarters. He silently prayed they would allow this, for no one would be that cruel… Or so he hoped.

If he would have left his world of worries and gave that girl one side glance, he might have seen the evil grin that was creeping onto her pale lips. Something in those blue circles changed, something that looked evil…dare say _Malicious_. She tilted her head and looked at the blond, a low chuckle escaping her mouth, but he was too preoccupied to hear.

_You're going to die you stupid fool…Just as Aize-sama Ordered._

…

Well what do you think of the first chapter? Keep in mind this is a horror fic . I'll explain the kid later! In the meantime a review would speed up the process!

XD I spent hours working on this! Now it's 11:30 and I'm dog tired! Since I'm done with school, I'll be writing a lot more now so I hope you guys like this because you'll be seeing more of it soon. :D


End file.
